Pokémon (species)
A Pokémon, known as a Pocket Monster (ポケットモンスターPoketto Monsutā) in Japan, is a fictional species that inhabits the Pokémon World. The term "Pokémon", in addition to referring to the Pokémon franchise itself, also collectively refers to the 649 fictional species that have made appearances in Pokémon media. Normally, Pokémon that live in the Pokémon World replace the animals which inhabit the world, although sometimes real world animals appear to exist in the Pokémon World. Characteristics Pokémon come in a variety of shapes, some are identical to normal animals such as Rattata's similar appearance to a rat, some take the form of plants such as Exeggutor which resembles a coconut tree. Sometimes Pokémon share no resemblance to any known animals or plants, a few even having humanoid or machine-like shape. Life Process Normally, Pokémon will start their life from Pokémon Eggs through breeding process, but there are some cases that a Pokémon is not born in hatching methods, such as the Legendary Pokémon. Evolution After Pokémon hatch from an egg, they become known as Baby Pokémon, which are the pre-evolutions of Pokémon. By having proper training from their trainer, the Pokémon will receive experience points and level up. Upon reaching a certain level or happiness rating, or when given an Evolution Stone, or certain Held Items the Pokémon will gain a different form, giving them a new appearance and new abilities their previous form may not have possessed. This transition is called evolution. Gender Pokémon also have genders as well, it determines whether the Pokémon is male or female in the Pokémon video games. Some Pokémon have a greater chance of being one gender than another, such as Blastoise which has a 87.5% chance of being male, but only a 12.5% chance of being female. Some Pokémon can only be one gender, such as Froslass and Hitmontop. There are also moves that will only work when Pokémon are certain genders. In certain cases, some Pokémon are classified as genderless, such as the Machine-like Pokémon and the Legendary Pokémon. Relationship with Human Beings In the world of Pokémon, human beings have a strong relationship with Pokémon like Pokémon Trainers, who capture and train the animals in their spare time. In Pokémon Conquest, Warriors (The trainers in the side game) would link with Pokémon to catch them and would be restricted from linking with some due to types of the Pokémon itself or its evolved forms. They would also only be able to reach a specific link with the Pokémon. In a case where the link can reach 100%, that Pokémon is the Warrior's perfect link. Warriors and Pokémon would be in sync with eachother during this time. Types and Attributes There are multiple types of Pokémon, which determine the strengths and weaknesses of different Pokémon species. They lay the foundation of a complex yet mostly logical "rock-paper-scissors" or "balance of powers" system that applies to every Pokémon and their respective moves. Some advantages and disadvantages are based on common sense (e.g. Fire-type Pokémon being weak to Water-type attacks), while others are not as obvious (e.g. Fire-type attacks being strong against Steel-type Pokémon, possibly because fire melts metal when at high temperatures). Category Generation World Pokémon world Other planets 1. Ancient Pokémon Legendary Pokémon Extraterrestrial Pokémon 2. Current Pokémon 3. Artificial Pokémon